Como Romeo y Julieta
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Disfrutar de odiarse mutuamente y tirarse frases hirientes era algo muy enfermo. Pero ambos lo disfrutaban mucho más últimamente. La vida los separa a pesar de un gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa autora británica J. K. Rowling.

Hola, esta es mi primera historia de estos personajes. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía. Historia escrita para los fans de parte de una fans. Material sin fines de lucro. Se prohíbe la publicación, adaptación y cualquier uso de este material sin mi permiso.

* * *

 ** _Como Romeo y Julieta._**

* * *

Era el último año en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería. Malfoy desde su lugar en la biblioteca miraba a Granger que como todo un ratón de biblioteca, devoraba libros y libros... Pensó en molestarle, era necesario que no se acostumbrara a la paz que había a su alrededor... Pronto habría guerra y Draco bien lo sabía.

—Granger, la sabelotodo sangre sucia mascota de San Potter y el pobretón de Weasley... ¿Cuál más patético?—Dijo con una mueca, intento de sonrisa.—Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

—Vete, Malfoy.

—Una sangre sucia jamás me dará una orden a mi...

—Claro, por supuesto. Un noble, sangre pura... Olvidé que existías hasta que sentí el hedor a podrido...—Murmuró la joven.

—Cuidado, Granger.—Le advirtió agarrándola por los hombros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Malfoy?—Él sin soltarle se acercó.

—Si, lo es.—Con su mueca burlona, la miró... Sus fríos ojos grises estaban fijos en su labios...

—Cuidado, Malfoy... Podría empezar a pensar que te gusto. A papito Malfoy le desagradaría la idea—Le dijo con una mueca burlona.

—Gustar no es la palabra que buscas, Granger. Una sangre sucia no me serviría ni de tapete menos de alfombra... Muy vulgar cuando hay pieles más finas...

—Oh, si... Puedo imaginarlo. Para eso tienes la cabellera de papito Malfoy.—Dijo riéndose.—Esta vez si que lo hiciste, Draco.

Él se quedó en silencio, al ver como ella tomaba su libro y salía de la biblioteca, ella no le había dicho "Malfoy" sino que usó su nombre de pila. Sintió algo como una sonrisa verdadera asomarse en sus labios. Cuidado, se regaño a sí mismo, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de un enfrentamiento verbal con Granger, La Sangre Sucia. Decidió seguirla pero al ver que se juntaba con los indeseables que tenía por amigo y se dirigía al parecer a su casa, él decidió hacer lo suyo y tomar el camino hacía su propia sala común.

Despreciaba tanto a esos tres, encima ese pobretón de Weasley siempre babeaba por la sangre sucia y ya le daba asco, vergüenza y pena agenda ver su situación. Esa misma mañana había cruzado una hilarante idea por su cabeza, y esta fue que se estaba implicando emocionalmente con esa, la cosa más descabellada en el mundo; una cosa era desearle físicamente y lo otro ya era palabra mayor. Y ella tenía razón, a su padre no le haría ni gracia esa idea.

Los días siguientes no ocurrieron incidentes y ambos, ya sea a la hora de la cena o de una de las comidas, siempre estaban atentos al otro cuando este no estaba haciendo lo propio. Es más, sentían la mirada del otro en su persona. Se sentían tan patéticos.

Disfrutar de odiarse mutuamente y tirarse frases hirientes era algo muy enfermo. Pero ambos lo disfrutaban mucho más últimamente. Cosa rara he de añadir.

Esa misma tarde, Draco estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo cuando Pansy Parkinson se coló de su brazo y no volvió a soltarlo aunque él pusiera su mejor cara de desagrado. Ella se aferró a él como si fuese su dueña. Pansy no era linda ni mucho menos atractiva, le resultaría casi insultante saber que él encontraba más atractiva y apetecible una sangre sucia. Del otro brazo se pegó nada más ni nada menos que Daphne Greengrass... Con tantas chicas de linaje puro y él se tenia que haber fijado en la más inadecuado...

Sabía que intentar librarse de ellas era un caso perdido, siguió su camino y en un pasillo se encostro con Granger de frente y de repente en sus ojos vio miles de cosas, emociones y ¿Dolor?

Aquellos atormentados ojos le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa que pudo o no vivir. Siguió de largo, ignorando las risas y conversación de las cacatúas que iban de su brazo.

Cuando pudo deshacerse de esas dos, volvió por donde sabía que ella se había ido y continuó buscándola, sin éxito, hasta que escucho una conversación un tanto extraña.

—Es que no comprendes, Ginny... Se trata de Malfoy...

—¿Y qué? No siempre se puede ser racional en cuanto a sentimientos. Basta con mirar a Ron que esta saliendo de nuevo con Lavender. No se sueltan ni un segundo. Lo digo en serio. Dan asco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con esto, Ginny? Te digo que creo estar interesada más de lo debido de Malfoy y tu sales con esto...

—No es que creas estar interesada en Malfoy... Lo estas—Ginny le miró inexpresiva.

—Lo voy a olvidar, aunque sea lo último que haga, Ginny...

—Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber...

—¿Has estado hablando con Harry sobre dichos de muggles?

—Algo así—Dijo Ginny muy nerviosa de pronto.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de...

—¿Granger?—La llamó Molfoy.

—Me voy adelantando. Harry dijo que—Después de ver que ninguno le prestaba atención—Creo que no importa.

El silencio entre ambos estaba algo tenso, bastante a decir verdad, más incomodo que las palabras hirientes que pusieran o no decirse.

—¿Qué buscas, Malfoy?

—¿Así que te gusto?—Preguntó de forma arrogante.

—Gustar, gustar... No... Las vacaciones pasadas me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza... Son una secuela pasajera—Le dijo haciendo que él se pusiera furioso.

—¿Es decir que te fijarías en mi solamente si te golpearas la cabeza?—Estaba indignado.

—Ni así tendrías una remota posibilidad, Mal...—Él hizo que dejara de hablar pegando sus labios en lo suyos...

—¿Decías, Granger?—Sonrió arrogante.

—Besas horrible, Malfoy.

Él volvió a besarle. Juntando sus bocas de forma violenta. Hermione se aferró a él como si no quisiera que el momento terminara. No, no quería que esto terminara. Ella pegó todo su cuerpo al de Draco... Estuvieron besándose mucho tiempo antes de separarse...

—Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar—Y desde entonces, o más bien, desde que él habló y ella solamente podía escuchar, desde esos momentos después... Tanto Malfoy como Granger tenían una relación. Relación secreta.

Hermione trataba de ocultar su felicidad pero poco era lo que lograba teniendo en cuenta los ojos atentos de Harry y Ron puestos en ella, Ginny sabía algo y sospechaba más.

Cuando Ginny la miraba ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada y muy apenada.

Draco parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Nada parecía afectarle.

Al ser prefectos de sus casas, ambos tenían muchas obligaciones como también privilegios. Cosas que Malfoy pensaba aprovechar a su favor.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos, bueno, en uno de ellos, necesitaba relajarse. Entre su relación con Malfoy, sus responsabilidades y los estudios apenas si le quedaba tiempo para descansar y relajarse. Era un domingo un poco frío y ella necesitaba tomar un baño caliente.

Quitándose la ropa por completo y teniendo a mano una bata y toallas, se metió en el agua, se le escapó un pequeño gemino ante tan deliciosa sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

—Vaya, Granger...—Murmuró Draco.—Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea...

Ella se sobresaltó. Intento voltearse para cubrirse pero descartó esa idea al verlo completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué es esto, Malfoy?—Chilló ella escandalizada.—¡Estas desnudo, Malfoy!

—Tu también, Granger...

—Draco, esto no es divertido. Yo llegué primero y...

Malfoy se metió al agua, guardando las distancias, no quería que lo golpeara o que pasara algo peor. Había mucha espuma encima del agua y estaba mucho mas caliente de lo que esperaba... Sonrió al ver a su ahora novia mirar hacia otro lado.

—No soy el mismo estúpido de hace tiempo atrás—Murmuró acercándose a ella—Te amo y como el hombre que te ama quiero estar siempre contigo...

Ella se olvido de la situación en la que ambos estaban y recibió con agrado el tierno beso que él le dio. Pasó sus manos abrasándose a su cuello, mientras seguían con el beso. Draco sintió todo el cuerpo de ella pegarse al de él, sintió el rose de sus senos y gruñó apretándola aún más hacia él. Hermione le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

Malfoy arrasó la boca de ella como un vendaval furioso, la boca de ella era suya, su lengua... Todo lo que él quisiera pedirle en ese momento.

—Draco...

—¿Qué?—Su voz sonó enronquecida.

—Más, Draco. Necesito más—Le suplicó.

Él se sentó en la parte menos profunda de esa inmensa tina de baño...

—Toma lo que necesites de mi—Le dijo sonriendo. Hermione lo sorprendió cuando digirió su intimidad hacía el miembro de él...—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Ella asintió, recibiéndolo de a poco en su interior. Draco notó su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella aún era virgen... Sonrió orgulloso. Ella reprimió un grito de dolor al morderse los labios y recibirlo por completo en su interior. Granger no se movió en un tiempo, le costaba acostumbrarse... Draco sonrió ante esto...

—Oh, Draco... Por Merlín—Chilló cuando se movió en su interior luego la penetró de golpe.

El agua a su alrededor estaba provocando pequeñas ondulaciones que iban en aumento por el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Draco tomo control de la situación, agarrándola desde las caderas, mientras se enfrascaban en un ritmo demoledor. Hermione entre pequeños jadeos, gemidos y además de los golpes certeros por parte de él se sentía tocar el cielo.

Se separó un poquito de él, solo para ver su cara. Una expresión de dulce agonía. Placer, puro placer y una expresión de sensaciones inminentes.

En un rápido movimiento salió de su interior solo para cambiar de posición e ir un poco mas allá. Hizo que ella se agarrara de la orilla de la tima de baño, dándole el espalda e inclinada un poco hacía delante.

Al penetrarla desde atrás, ella arqueo su cuerpo con violencia...

—No te contengas—Le dijo él al ver que se mordía los labios. De modo engreído le susurró al oído—Se que quieres gritar.

No pudo contenerse, gritó con fuerza, él seguía con el ritmo de su penetraciones, golpeando ciertos lugares mágicos, pensó Hermione.

Jadeos.

Gemidos.

El agua salpicado por todos lados.

Mientras que ello solo se pedían más él uno al otro.

Hermione gritó mucho más al sentir dos dedos entrando en su ano. Se sentía totalmente completa por él. Sus movimientos eran rápidos mientras exploraba su cuerpo.

Los músculos internos de ella se estremecieron, se ciñeron a la perfección al pene de Draco, mientras que alcanzaba el orgasmo, el cuerpo de Hermione se arqueó... Dos, tres... Cinco arremetidas más de Malfoy contra ella y su cuerpo se relajó acompañado de un gruñido satisfecho y lo sintió derramar su semilla en su interior.

Después fue la absoluta calma. No se apartó de ella. Es más, aún en su interior se recargo contra su cuerpo, aún no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido.

Salió de su interior, busco su boca para besarle...

—Draco, siento que me tiemblan las piernas—Dijo aparentemente cansada.

Él sonrió. La acercó más a él. El agua aún se encontraba muy placentera como para querer abandonarla.

—Te amo, Draco.

—También te amo—Le susurró. Se sintió abrumado por sus sentimientos.

Allí se quedaron descansando un poco más, disfrutando el uno del otro.

* * *

Un mes después, Hogwarts había sido atacada por mortifagos. Que habían ido solo para capturar a Malfoy por el pedido del padre de este.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

—Vienen por mi...

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?—Al ver su cara comprendió a la perfección—¡No! No es posible. No ahora, Draco.

—Lo siento, de verdad—Le dijo con los ojos atormentados.

—¿Sabías que vendrían a por ti?—Él asintió.—¿Quieres irte?

—No tengo opción, Mione. Mientras más rápido den conmigo...

—¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No ahora!—Explotó ella con vehemencia.

—¿Qué sucede?—Ella bajo lentamente a cabeza, negando poco a poco.

—Creo que puedo estar embarazada—Le dijo llorando.

Malfoy se mostró asombrado. La abrazó muy fuerte.

—Salte de esto, Hermione. Por nuestro bebé—Ella negó.—Por favor.

—Ven conmigo. Ven con nosotros.—Él negó.

—Eso haría que nos pusieran como objetivos.—Le dijo triste—Debes cuidar a nuestro bebé. Quiero que no sea como yo. Por favor, Mione... Te amo y por este amor que siente por ti... Debes cuidarte. No lo soportaría si algo te pasara.

Varios estruendos se escucharon seguidos. Hasta que dos mortifagos completamente de negro aparecieron. Mientras Draco la besaba por última vez.

—Cuidaros... Te amo—Murmuró despacio, ella le dijo un "Yo también" en un susurro.

Draco salió de allí escoltado por los dos mortifagos y desapareció en la noche.

—¡Mione!—Escuchó el grito de Ron y de Harry a coro—¿Dónde estas, Mione?

—Aquí estoy—Su voz estaba rota. Llena de angustia y desesperación.

—¿Te han lastimado?—Negó.—¿Qué te sucede?

—N-No pude hacer nada para detenerles—Volvió a romper en llanto.

—La escuela esta muy destruida...—Murmuró Harry.

Hermione sostenía en su mano esa pulsera tan rara que le había dado Draco semanas atrás. Él había estado muy misterioso y todo. Ahora entendía porque. Él sabía que iban a atacar el colegio y no dijo nada.

Se abrazó a Harry tratando de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba estar tranquila.

Él le había dicho que ya no era el estúpido de antes. Pero ella creía que era más estúpido que nunca. Los dejaba para protegerlos. Lo sabía pero le habría gustado que ambos lucharan por lo que tenían. Necesitaba sentirse amada y no tan sola como en este momento.

* * *

—¿Estas embarazada?—Le preguntó Ginny incrédula.—No... No puede ser... ¿Él lo sabe?

—¿Quién?—Preguntó preparando sus cosas para volver a su casa.

El curso había terminado. Había terminado el último año de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

—Draco... ¿Lo sabe?—Ella asintió.

—Dijo que tratara de que el bebé no fuera como él.—Musitó.

No volvió a decir más. Ya esperando en el tren, dio una última mirada al castillo en donde tan feliz había sido, una lágrima cayo de sus ojos. Nunca más estarían juntos y lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

Vio como sus amigos se sentaban cerca de ella. Ginny se sentó al lado de ella, tomándole la mano...

—¿Sucede algo, Mione?—Le preguntó Harry.

—Estoy embarazada—Murmuró.—De casi cinco meses.

Los dos chicos se asombraron tanto que no podían ni decir palabra.

—Y el padre es Malfoy—Susurró.

—¿Qué?

Ella se abrazó así misma. Draco le había dicho que la quería, la amaba... Aquel imbécil la amaba pero cuando pudo salió corriendo. Sabía que solo quería protegerles. Pero para un corazón roto, todo era muy distinto a la realidad.

—Necesito ocultarme...—Dijo pensativa—No quiero que ellos sepan de la existencia de mi bebé. Malfoy se fue para protegernos... Yo haré lo mismo. Necesito desaparecer. Mi hijo tiene que nacer fuera de esto.

Ginny bajo la cabeza avergonzada...

—¿Sucede algo, Ginny?—Ella negó de inmediato con una sonrisa triste.

Hermione había querido a Malfoy a pesar de las humillaciones de las lágrimas derramadas, miles de veces la había insultado pero ella había logrado amarle con toda su alma, él había visto lo mejor y peor de ella. Desde hacerla molestar por sus mordaces y crueles palabras a molestarla tanto que le rompió la nariz en cierta ocasión.

—Debo alejarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia. Lo lamento pero es por mi hijo—Dijo pensativa.—Mis padres ya lo saben y me brindan su apoyo. Será hasta que mi hijo nazca. Después me uniré a la orden.

—¿Segura, Mione?

—Segura. Por mi hijo. No quiero que su mundo este completamente repleto de cosas malas. Quiero para él un mundo mucho mejor en el que tuvieron que vivir sus padres...

—Mione, hablas como si fueras a desaparecer...—Ella les sonrió.

—Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a Draco y no será agradable. Lo sé.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, con tres kilos cien gramos, nació Rose Elizabeth Granger. Hermione sonrió feliz. Al fin tenía a su hija en brazos. Al fin...

Besó su frente y sonrió...

Su hija seria feliz, ella lo quería. Y era mejor ocultar-le ese pasado. Pero eso seria egoísta. Seria mentirle y no decirle la verdad seria lo peor que una madre le podría hacer a un hijo.

Ella después de un tiempo prudente volvió con la Orden, la última vez que vería a su hija la tuvo todo el día en brazos, susurrándole toda clase de palabras de cariño y que esperaba que su Rose tuviera otra vida... Una vida feliz. Se quitó la pulsera que le regaló Draco y se la colocó a su bebe que la miraba con esos ojos grises tan parecido a los de su padre.

En Rose estaba lo mejor de los dos y era más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era su princesa, su hija, su todo.

Era necesario hacer aquello.

Sonrió a sus padres antes de darle a la bebé.

—Díganle que la amo muchísimo. Siempre lo haré—Susurro.

Sus padres la miraron tristes. Entonces como medida de protección puso un hechizo en donde sus padres la olvidaron, borrándose a si misma de las fotos... Era como si Hermione Granger nunca hubiese existido.

Dejó la casa llorando.

—¿Estas segura, Mione? Piensa en tu hija...—Hermione sonrió a Harry.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Mis padres la criaran como si fuese su propia hija. De eso estoy segura.—Dijo alejándose de la vista de la ventana mientras escuchaba en llanto de su pequeña. Llanto que le desgarraba el alma.

—¿Estas segura, Mione?—Volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti... ¿Estas seguro, Harry? Piensa en Ginny. Va a darte un hijo—Sonrió—Debes estar con ella.

—Estoy más que seguro que si me pasa algo, Ginny le dirá porque lucho su con nuestro sacrificio conseguimos dar un futuro mejor a nuestros hijos.— Hermione asintió.

—Ojala y mi Rose tenga la suerte que tuve yo y consiga a dos amigos como ustedes—Dijo dándole el espalda, llorando. Separarse de su hija pasaba al puesto número uno de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer. Puesto que ocupaba su separación de Draco, quedando en un segundo lugar.

En medio del campo de batalla Hermione vio a un mortifago con el cabello rubio claro. Ese era Malfoy se dijo y corrió detrás de él. Por un callejón desértico fueron a un lugar alejado. Aún podrían escuchar la batalla.

—¿Draco? ¿Eres tu?—Bajó despacio su barita.

—Mione, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó abatido. Parecía que ya estaba muy cansado, igual que ella.—Debes cuidar de nuestro bebé...

—Fue una niña, Draco. Es igual a ti. Tus ojos, tu cabello pero con mi cara—Sonrió triste.

—¿Como se llama?

—Rose. Nuestra hija se llama Rose—Él sonrió.

—Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Lo lamento. No pude volver a contactarte. Estaba siempre vigilado.

Ella asintió.

—No podemos dejarle a nuestra hija este mundo, Draco—Le susurró para abrazarle.—Es injusto. Ella merece algo mejor.

—Te tendrá a ti...—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Quisiera que nos tuviera a los dos.—Le dijo triste.—Pero tu debes procurar estar siempre para ella.

—Ella necesita una madre, Hermione. Hay cosas que solo una madre puede explicar.

—Se que me necesita pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella—Murmuro...—Te amo, Draco. siempre te querré.

Con la varita en su mano, se acercó a él, lo abrazó y Draco vio solamente un destello verde y el cuerpo de la única mujer que amó en su vida, inerte por la tranquilidad de la muerte...

Draco lloró sin consuelo. Se aferró a ella y vio como todos los mortifagos que quedaban huían desesperados y escuchaba un grito de victoria.

—¡El señor tenebroso ha caído!—Escuchó a la distancia.

No le importó. Nada le importo. Solo Hermione. Solamente ella.

—¡Mione! ¿Dónde estas?—Escuchó gritar a Potter a lo lejos.—¿Ron, viste a Hermione?

—No. ¿Hermione?—Gritaron los dos.

Corrieron se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Detrás de él estaba Lucius Malfoy satisfecho por un buen trabajo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que matarla?—Gritó Draco.

—Eras ella o tú...

—Mentira. Solo quería deshacer el hechizo que hizo para proteger a su familia y a Rose—Murmuro lleno de dolor.—¿Cómo pudiste?

Dos destellos verdes dejaron inerte al cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la varita de Ron hacía bien un hechizo. Harry y Ron habían matado a Lucius Malfoy por lo que le hizo a su amiga. Por dejar a Rose sin una madre. Creyendo firmemente que personas como Lucius Malfoy solo merecen morir.

Y desde esa noche, nadie volvió a ver a Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera su propia hija. Algunos creen haberle visto completamente loco, desquiciado, hablando solo con un aparente fantasma al que llama "Mione"... Otros aseguran que se volvió más hermético de lo que solía ser. Pero unos dicen haberlo visto persiguiendo a los mortifagos que aún estaban con vida. Queriendo cumplir con el ultimo deseo de Granger... Un mundo mejor para la hija que tenían en común.

* * *

 ** _Diez años después._**

La primera impresión que tuvo al recibir la carta fue desconcierto. Había sido aceptada en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, lo había logrado al igual que su madre. Había ingresado a Hogwarts.

No quería asistir, pero sus abuelos le hicieron ver que era una gran oportunidad para conocer más de sus padres. Increíble pero muy cierto.

Rose Elizabeth Granger, con su cabello rubio y ojos grises era una copia de su madre a excepción de estas dos características anteriormente mencionadas.

Siempre había sabido de la existencia de la magia y todo lo que conllevaba aquel mundo, un mundo que ciertamente la ahogaba.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario, llegó sola cerca del tren, miró a un chico que estaba contento por su ingreso a la escuela...

—¡James Potter, detente!—Escuchó a una mujer que se acercaba con un hombre y dos niños más.

El joven chocó con ella, tirándola al piso lo que hizo que le mirara con superioridad y que se negara a aceptar la mano que este le ofrecía.

—Perdón, Soy James Potter—Ella intentó ignorarlo.

—Lo sé...

—¿Y tu eres?—El hombre y la mujer se detuvieron a observarlas consternados, ella levantó una ceja demasiado alto para hacer ver que se sentía incómoda con su forma en que la estaban observando.

—Rose Elizabeth Granger—Dijo borrando una arruga invisible de su túnica—No vuelvas a chocar conmigo, Potter.

Subió al tren sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera importarle como aquel hombre la miraba. Ocupó un lugar vacío y que la alejara de toda esa sarta de estúpido que se hacían llamar "magos"... Ella los odiaba, odiaba su linaje puro de parte de padre, odiaba tener que seguir sus pasos. Los odiaba a todos, todo aquel que respirara se merecía ser odiado. Dolía respirar. Mucho.

—¡No más que cuatro por bote!—Escuchó gritar a un hombre bastante alto. Subió a uno y se quiso golpear, allí fue donde Potter fue a parar.

—¿A qué casa prefieres ir?—Intentó que ella hablara.

—No lo sé.

—Yo iré a Gryffindor.

—Bien por ti...

—Es mi destino—Le dijo sonriendo.—Todos los hermanos de mi madre fueron de esa casa, ella también. Hasta mis abuelos tanto maternos como paternos.

—Me hago a la idea.—Dijo mirando al impresionante castillo al cual se acercaban.

—¿Y tú?

—Poco importa lo que yo pueda aportar.

James la miró durante largo tiempo, sin decir nada. Solo admirando su belleza y hostilidad. Mortal combinación.

Lo que pasó a continuación le pareció una verdadera perdida de tiempo, se encontró haciendo una hilera para que escogieran la casa a la cual pertenecerían. Escuchó muchos nombres...

—James Potter—Vio que ni siquiera le ponían el sombrero y que este gritaba: "Gryffindor"... Sonrió de lado, apeas una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y se dijo así misma "Veo que ese chico parlanchín tenía razón, esta destinado a ser un Gryffindor"

—Rose Elizabeth Granger—Todos se detuvieron y mantuvieron en silencio a verla sentarse en el banquillo... Ella solo blanqueó sus ojos cuando el sombrero comenzó a divagar.

—Granger, mente privilegiada como su madre... Astuta. Hufflepuff, no... Hum... Ravenclaw no... Tampoco Gryffindor, no.—Pero solo le escuchó gritar—¡Slytherin!

—Yo también desde siempre estuve destinada a Slytherin—Murmuró despacio, acariciando la pulsera en torno a su muñera, era una serpiente de oro y con ojos verdes... Tenía esa joya desde que que tuvo uso de razón.

Recordó esa horrible canción que cantó el sombrero seleccionador momentos antes...

 ** _"O tal vez en Slytherin_**

 ** _harás tus verdaderos amigos._**

 ** _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_**

 ** _para lograr sus fines."_**

Dirigiéndose a la mesa con ornamentación verde se dio cuenta que Potter la observaba y a su vez se dijo a ella misma que haría cualquier cosa por saber que pasó con sus padres... Porque Rose Elizabeth Granger no tenía en claro su historia ni su origen. Ella descubriría su verdad. Reencontrándose en el camino con su madre y con su padre. Con su verdadera identidad. Basta de ser la niña de nadie. Basta de pensar que sus padres fueron los Romeo y Julieta en un juego del destino.

Fin.


	2. ¡Slytherin!

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa autora británica J. K. Rowling. Historia escrita para los fans de parte de una fans. Material sin fines de lucro. Se prohíbe la publicación, adaptación y cualquier uso de este material sin mi permiso.

Summary: Lo impensado ocurre... Un hijo de Harry Potter, del niño que vivió, queda en Slytherin. Historia relacionada con el OS "Como Romeo y Julieta".

* * *

¡Slytherin!

* * *

—¡Quiero ir ahora! No puedo esperar dos años—Decía la menor de los hijos de Harry. Sus padres solo negaron con una sonrisa, Lily era muy impaciente y ya quería crecer.

Albus deseo que su hermana estuviese en su lugar y él tener que esperar dos años más.

—Puedes quedar en Slytherin—Le decía James sonriendo.

—No lo seré...—Siseó indignado—¡No seré un Slytherin!

—Podrías serlo—Dijo enigmáticamente James.

—Déjalo ya, James.—Le reprendió Ginny.

Albus miró temeroso el tren...

—No creerás todo lo que James te dice, ¿No?— Le dijo su padre—A tu hermano le gusta bromear.

James había corrido hacía el Expreso Hogwarts, despidiéndose de sus padre y hermana con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano.

Albus se detuvo para atarse los cordones de sus zapatos. Harry se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba algo temeroso. La idea de poder entrar a la casa de las serpientes le tenía aterrado.

—¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó a su padre mirando a James hablar con una muy hostil pero hermosa rubia.

—Su nombre es Rose...—No quiso preguntarle más sobre Rose—¿Qué sucede Albus?

Albus se tornó atormentado y muy pensativo. No sabía que decir o como decirle eso a su padre.

—¿Que sucede si quedo en Slytherin?—Harry lo comprendió de inmediato.

—El sombrero te deja elegir...—Le dijo cómplice. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a uno de sus hijos.—Levas los nombres de dos grandes directores de Hogwarts. Uno fue de Slytherin y uno de los hombres más admirable y valiente que he conocido.

—Entonces, ¿No esta mal si quedo en Slytherin?

—Por supuesto que no... Si se diera el caso, Slytherin habrá ganado a un gran mago—Albus sonrió aliviado. Al parecer estaba bien para su padre si él era un Slytherin. Un gran alivio le dio la paz mental que en ese momento necesitaba.

Se despidió cariñosa-mente de su familia y subió al Expreso Hogwarts... La hija de su tío Ron también estaba en su primer año, así que se sentaron juntos, aún temerosos. Ron antes de despedirse les había dicho que si quedaban en Slytherin, su abuelo jamás se los perdonaría.

Albus miró hacia el paisaje, estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía afuera de Expreso. No quería ni pensar lo que sucedería a continuación.

—¡Mira, Albus!—Gritó Rose, su prima. Esta había sacado la misma formas chillonas de su madre—¡Hogwarts!

Albus miró el imponente castillo, tan majestuoso y sublime... Muchos años de historia se encontraban encerradas entre esas paredes.

Pensó en que cada vez le quedaba menos. Ese nudo en el estómago era cada vez más insoportable.

Al bajar del Expreso Hagwarts, las secuencias que le siguieron solo eran como que no estaban sucediendo. Al darse cuenta, ya estaba en las escaleras en una fila, esperando a que lo seleccionaran.

Vio un sombrero que cantaba una canción... No quiso ni pensar en lo que le contó James sobre dicha prenda. James era alguien al que le gustaba bromear, se recordó.

 ** _Oh, podrás pensar que soy bonito,_**

 ** _pero no juzgues por lo que vez._**

 ** _Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar_**

 ** _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._**

 ** _Puedes tener bombines negros,_**

 ** _sombreros altos y elegantes._**

 ** _Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_**

 ** _y puedo superar a todos._**

 ** _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_**

 ** _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._**

 ** _Así que pruébame y te diré_**

 ** _dónde debes estar._**

 ** _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_**

 ** _donde habitan los valientes._**

 ** _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_**

 ** _ponen aparte a los Gryffindor._**

 ** _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_**

 ** _donde son justos y leales._**

 ** _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_**

 ** _de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._**

 ** _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw_**

 ** _si tienes una mente dispuesta,_**

 ** _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_**

 ** _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._**

 ** _O tal vez en Slytherin_**

 ** _harás tus verdaderos amigos._**

 ** _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_**

 ** _para lograr sus fines._**

 ** _¡Así que pruebame! ¡No tengas miedo!_**

 ** _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_**

 ** _Estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._**

 ** _Porque soy el sombrero pensante._**

Una mujer empezó a nombrar por lista y todos pasaban a ver en que casa quedarían.

Rose quedó en Gryffindor. Su familia la felicitaron.

—Albus Severus Potter—Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron al otro hijo del "Salvador" del mundo mágico.

—¿Otro Potter?—Murmuró el sombrero con asombro, empezando a divagar de aquí y allá...—Se donde te pondré. Harás grandes cosas...

—¿Gryffindor?—Susurró en una pregunta el joven.

—¿Quieres ir con tú hermano?

—Toda mi familia fue allí...

—Lo tienes todo en tú cabeza, joven Potter. La casa que he escogido como idónea para ti te ayudara en el camino hacia la grandeza...

—¿Entonces?—Preguntó dudoso.

Ya estaban llamando demasiado la atención y el Sombrero seleccionador aún divagaba.

—¡Slytherin!—Gritó el sombrero al fin.

Albus se levantó rápidamente y miró hacía la mesa con decoración verde y sintió nauseas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Camino despacio a su destino, todos estaban en u mortal silencio, observarlo.

Miró hacía el lugar en donde estaba su hermano sentado con una enorme sonrisa picara. Sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió de lado, por más tiempo del necesario y sus ojos, expresión corporal, postura, gestos, todo James Potter le gritaba en silencio un "Te lo dije".

Se sentó en un "discreto" lugar envuelto en silencio. Hasta que los Slytherin comenzaron a asimilar que un Potter estaba entre ellos.

Un gran banquete apareció ante sus ojos, apenas si pudo probar bocado. Estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera le importó escuchar la canción del colegio. Nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que él volviese en si.

Fundador Salazar Slytherin, caracterizada principalmente por la ambición y la astucia.

Después de seguir al resto de sus compañeros por numerosos pasillos subterráneos que se dirigían a las mazmorras, llegaron a la puerta de la casa... rodó sus ojos al ver que uno de sus compañeros de casa se acercaba a un muro de piedra...

—Sangre pura.—Automáticamente se abrieron las puertas de la casa.

Vio la decoración verde, completamente verde en ciertas partes.

Sabía que la mazmorras se encontraban debajo del lago negro y que eran muy frías.

Observó a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bienvenido, Potter. Tu y yo seremos muy buenos amigos...—Sonrió la Joven rubia de ojos grises, haciendo una sensual mueca—Espero que no seas tan molesto como lo es James.

Albus sonrió. Allí estaba la chica que a su hermano le gustaba, bueno, al menos una de ella y la que nunca se fijaría en un Potter.

—También te estaba esperando, Scorpius...—Albus volteó a ver al otro chico que parecía ser de su edad. Otro de primer año.—¿Querías conocerme a mi tanto como yo quería conocerte a ti?

Ella rió negando con su cabeza. Ante Albus se encontraban un niño rubio asustadizo y una chica imponente haciendo temblar al menor. Su asombroso parecido, al menos en el cabello y ojos dio a Albus la pista que podrían estar emparentados.

—¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Albus un poco desconectado.

—Scorpius es hijo de mi padre y del matrimonio que obligada-mente tuvo que acceder solo por mi bien. ¿No es así, Malfoy? ¿Debería llamarte hermano? No lo sé. Ya veremos.—Observó a Albus con una sonrisa—Nosotros tres nos llevaremos de maravilla.

La seguridad de aquella chica y el aparente miedo del otro le hicieron dudar de aquellas palabras, más bien pensaban que estaban en frente de un posible acosador que haría sus vidas miserables por el resto del colegio.

—Se quien eres...—Dijo el chico rubio.—Mi madre me habló de ti antes de morir.

—Muy considerada fue Astoria. Como sabes, tú inmundo abuelo mató a mi madre y yo tuve que descubrir todo esto solita.—Rose sonrió.—Draco en su tiempo fue el orgullo de Slytherin pero eso ya paso... Ahora el orgullo Slytherin soy yo. Primero estoy yo. Segundo estoy yo. Tercero estoy yo... ¿Comprenden? Solo les diré unas cosas más, deben escoger estar a mi lado o en mi contra. Ahora vayan a dormir. No quiero veros hasta la primera hora de mañana en el comedor. ¡Desaparezcan!

Los dos niños más asustados que otra cosa corrieron en donde sabían que serían sus cuartos. Aquella chica si que daba miedo.

—¿De verdad aquella es tu hermana?—El rubio asintió sin hablar.—Por cierto, soy Albus Potter.

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Y sin saberlo, aquella noche comenzaba una gran amistad entre ambos jóvenes.


End file.
